Christmas and Gifts
by TenshiCrystalAquaRuby29
Summary: None of them knew what to give to their offspring/charge/sibling. They don't even have a single idea of what gift to give to the kids! How will the Vongola Primo Famiglia (plus Cavallone Primo, Shimon Primo and Millefiore Primo) deal with this (family) crisis?


**This is for Scarletta24, a fellow Author and Role Player.**

**I hope you like this!**

**Summary:** None of them knew what to give to their offspring/charge/sibling. They don't even have a single idea of what gift to give to the kids! How will the Vongola Primo Famiglia (plus Cavallone Primo, Shimon Primo and Millefiore Primo) deal with this (family) crisis?

* * *

**Christmas**

**By: CrystalAquaCrimson27**

* * *

**To: Scarletta24**

* * *

The atmosphere was tense, like that of when making great decisions. Sitting at the end of the at the end of the table is Vongola Primo or privately known as Giotto, behind him is a clean, _very very_ clean white board. The blond looked serious, making the room more tense than it shoud be.

"The meeting will now commence."

As those words came out of the blond's mouth, the atmosphere became heavier, serious and tenser. Everyone was silent.

"Giotto! What the hell are you saying? You're making this sound like a damn fucking important meeting!" The trusty Storm Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia, or privately known as G protested, standing up in the process while glaring at Giotto, thus breaking the silence.

"But G! We don't have any Idea what to give to them!" Giotto childishly complained, crossing his arms childishly. If the mafia world saw this, the almighty and righteous ruler of the Vongola Famiglia acting like this, it would cause their calm and cool image of Giotto to shatter.

"Then, just don't make the atmosphere so damn tense!" G fought back. "Look at Asari, he's not even smiling or grinning like a goddamned idiot! He's not even trying to make this atmosphere tranquil!" He rudely points at the said person.

Not knowing how to reply, the easy going Rain Guardian of the Vongola, Asari Ugetsu gave off a light smile. Is he supposed to take the comment as an insult or a compliment?

Giotto just raise an eyebrow, not seeing the problem at all. "G, Asari is taking this seriously unlike you!" The blond pointed an accusing finger at his pi- er... red haired right hand-man.

"WHY YOU-!" G started, glaring at the blonde. Fortunately for Giotto, Lampo chose this time to complain.

"Hey Giotto, let's get this meeting started! I'm sleepy!"

"YOU!" G clench his fist ready to strike the other. "Don't fucking complain! You should shut the fucking hell up!" He roared in anger looking as red as his red hair.

A bright smile appeared at the Sun Guardian of the Vongola, Knuckles as he looked at G scolding. "G! Do not curse in here!"

"Nufufufu, you guys are useless." The Mist Guardian of the Vongola, Daemon Spade, grinned creepily. He was sitting next to Knuckles, watching Lampo and G bickering.

The Cloud Guardian of Vongola, Alaude glared at the... _unique_ blue-haired guy. "Shut up, Melonhead." Like usual, he was sitting on the farthest of seat unoccupied, which was to say, at the very end of the long table.

Daemon's right eye twitch in annoyance. "Do you want a fight, little birdie?" He mock, reading himself of the attack.

Giotto hearing the what the melon haired bastard said, mentally screeched in horror.

"Don't! Let's get this thing start!"

The blond quickly shouted, stopping the verbal fight between Lampo and G, while halting the now-starting fight between Daemon and Alaude.

"Now, that everyone's calm. What should we give to them?"

Everyone tensed with that question. What gift _is_ appropriate for them? Even if they knew them quite well... they're just nervous whether they would like it or not.

"Well?" Giotto asked, looking at the others expectantly.

"How about we just buy them a candy and give it to them?" Lampo supplied, yawing,

"That'll be too cheap, baka!" G started. "We should just let them list the top ten things they like and decided which one of the list to give."

The others looked at G blankly, deciding whether or not to do as the pin- er... red haired said. What's the pros and cons? They simultaneously sighed, while others just 'hn-ed' and look away.

"That's a great Idea, G!" Giotto clapped his hands. "But, how can we do that?"

"Nufufu, how about we just tell them that..." Daemon paused, racking his brain for the name of the white-bearded man. "The red clothed, white-beard man wants to know what they like the most."

Knuckle, Lampo, Giotto, Asari and G stared at him in disbelieve. How can he not know Santa?

"Daemon! How can you not know Santa?"

Giotto gaped at him while giving him a look of disbelief and betrayal. Asari just laugh and gave Daemon a look of pity, while G just gave Daemon a mocking look and Lampo, who woke up at Daemon's question look at him in shock and then snickered, and lastly Knuckle, who was looking at him in a way as if he made another great sin. What has possessed Daemon to not have any knowledge about the oh-so mighty gift giver and kind Santa Claus that children has adorne and worship like a god?

"Nufufu, I just forgot his name." The man defended.

"Really?" Giotto stared at him blankly. "I don't know..." He looked so doubtful that the melon-head glared at him.

"What are you guys implying?"

"Nothing!" They all shook their heads, while G just rolled his eyes.

"Back to your suggestion..." Giotto started. "It'll be good! We could start it the moment we stepped out of the room!" He declared.

"What?!" The majority of the guardians shouted, staring at their sky in shock.

"What? The meeting's dismissed now! Once we get the list, then we discuss at what to give them." Giotto gave his guardians a smile and stood up, skipping out of the room.

"That Giotto!" G roared and leaved the room, going after his boss to give him a nice round of a lecture. Asari smile and started going out.

"I'm leaving as well! Takeshi wants me to play him the flute!" He walk out the room and gave the remaining guardians goodbye.

Seeing that three people already left the room, the remaining guardians started leaving the room and going to do their 'mission'.

* * *

It was indeed troublesome. The white haired man thought as he ate another marshmallow. How much trouble would it cause for one gift to give to a child? Many... Especially when the child doesn't shows great interest in stuffs and things that doesn't involve in the mafia.

He, the great boss of the Millefiore family, Bianco Gesso was having trouble. A simple trouble that can be solved but very hard to do. It's to find a...

Good, or more precisely, an excellent present for his only son, Byakuran Gesso.

He sighed tiredly and went to consult his guardians to about this (simple) problem.

* * *

It was a criss!

A crisis! Those thoughts ran down the red-head's head as he walk back and fort. The great, Cozart Shimon, was having a simple crisis. A simple crisis that involves a child and a gift. It was _so_ simple that the red-head nearly laugh it off.

However...

This simple problem is _hard_ for Cozart to solve. It's just a simple gift, nothing more nothing less... but... if the gift is for his precious, cute, little Enma its nothing but simple!

He sighed and stood up. He really should just consult his guardians or Giotto about this.

* * *

He frowned as he paced back and forth in front of his desk, behind him, you can see his right hand man sighing and looking at him worriedly. He's very much sure that if someone saw this, they would say that his boss is having an internal struggle, which is very much true.

What made the usual compose, if not, calm and (un)cool boss of the Cavallone Famiglia? It was a simple problem, a problem that even the most useless people knows what to do. And what is the problem you ask?

It's very simple:

It's what to give to his only son, Dino Cavallone for christmas.

Of course, he, the almighty (*tries to hide a giggle*) Lino Cavallone knows what to do, but what he's having a fight agains it _how_ to do it.

He sighed yet again, and got ready to just go and write a letter about this to Cozart and Giotto, and maybe to Bianco too.

* * *

**I know it's really late for it, but Happy (Belated and late) Christmas to you all! And A happy (belated) New Year! And for advance, Happy Valentines day!**

**And Scarletta, sorry if I took too long and just to say, I'll be submitting it by chapter.**

**This would also be a gift of friendship from me! And for Dray, Ice, Skashe, Crimson (I didn't forget about you!), Kia-san, and for the other members of the forum, Vongola Accademia, Thank you for joining the forum and I hope we can have another year with each other and have fun!**

**-Crystal**


End file.
